The Story of Sasuke and Ino
by kelseyttt
Summary: This is a sort of hurt/comfort at the beginning of the story. But once you get into the chapters...you might see more of the romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ino and Sakura were walking towards the fork of the two roads, Left Street and Right Street. Ino lived on Right Street and Sakura lived on Left Street. They both said their goodbyes, because Ino is moving away to a private school. Ino swept off her feet when she got to the front door of her old, crooked, and, may I mention, creepy house. She reached for her key to unlock the door but, peculiarly, the door was already unlocked (she might have forgotten to lock it when she went to school that morning.) She left her bags by the door and walked swiftly to her room where she heard her music blasting ten times louder than normal (then, she started to freak out.) She took a knife hidden behind the tower of her computer and picked it up quietly, but quickly, for she was afraid to turn her back for more than two seconds. She heard shuffling under her mattress, so Ino walked towards the bed. But, when the figure noticed her, the figure leaped out from under the bed.

"Take it easy. It's just me." The figure assured.

Ino didn't know who this 'me' was until the figure came out from the darkness.

"Sasuke? How…. how did you…"

"The door was already unlocked, Ino, I swear." Sasuke interrupted.

"What about the…."

"The music was supposed to distract you so I could sneak up on you and give you a harmless scare.

Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Gosh, Sasuke can I finish one of _my _sentences?" Ino let out.

"Sorry, I just really want to get to the point of why I am her."

"Well, that was my _next _question…if u would let me finish it." Ino stated.

Sasuke cut to the point.

"I heard that you're…leaving."

"Uhm….yes, my parents want me to go to a private school now." Ino said solemnly.

"I really don't want you to leave, you know."

Sasuke got closer to Ino.

"Why do you care if I leave or-"

Sasuke stole a kiss upon Ino's lips. It was the most surprising thing she had ever experienced. When Sasuke caught Ino's glare, he cupped his hands around Ino's face.

"I love you with all of my heart, Ino."

Sasuke said, with almost a whisper.

"I…I have loved you for a while, Sasuke, you just never took the time to see it, so I…waited.

"Well, I guess I have kept you waiting long enough."

He went in for Ino's lips, when she suddenly stopped him.

"I think you've _known _that I have been waiting long enough."

Ino stated.

"Why would you be here otherwise?"

Sasuke smirked and went in for her small, begging to be kissed, lips. They kissed for a long while until it turned into a make-out session that lasted for about five or six minutes. Sasuke put the tips of his thumbs into each side of Ino's pants, a signal asking her to take them off.

"Sasuke…it's too soon for this… we just found out about what we had for each other and…"

Sasuke interrupted Ino once again.

"But you're leaving tomorrow, Ino!"

"But…"

Sasuke silenced her with a kiss, hoping that would maybe change her mind.

When he removed himself from her shaking lips, Ino closed her eyes, there was silence, but Sasuke was down at Ino's button, trying to unbutton it with his teeth.

Ino opened her eyes, and slwpped him across the face.

"I told you no!" Ino exclaimed.

"But… baby I love you."

Sasuke took off his shirt. Ino pushed away from him.

"If you really loved me, you would respect the fact that I don't feel comfortable doing this right now, Sasuke!

There was a silence for about three  
seconds, until Sasuke pushed her up against the wall with great force, pinning her arms up against it.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke said no more. You could tell there was something he wanted to do, but it left his mind, and so did he.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sasuke fell to the floor, Ino quickly crouched down next to him.

"Sasuke?... Sasuke?!" Ino exclaimed.

Thank God her parents weren't home yet. It would have been hard to explain to them why Sasuke was here…and also why he is on the floor!

Ino ran for the phone in the kitchen and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator questioned.

"My...uh…friend just dropped onto the floor. I uh…don't know if he is alive or if he uh….fainted." Ino was shaking while trying to explain this to the operator.

"Can you give me your location, mahm?"

"Uh…54 Right Street."

"Help is on the way, mahm."

Without saying another word, Ino slammed the phone down on the receiver and ran back to Sasuke. Ino was too scared to touch him.

Three minutes later it's 5'o clock, and the ambulance has arrived.

Ino runs outside.

"Oh, please help him…he just fell!"

The ambulance didn't listen, and just scurried inside.

"Uhm, he is in the first room on the right!"

They were inside for about four minutes. Ino didn't know what the devil they were doing!

The next thing Ino sees is Sasuke on a stretcher being put into the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics stayed with Ino, since he knew she was young, and figured her parents might be home. As a matter of fact, she was sixteen.

When the ambulance drove off, the paramedic walked towards her.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Kaiko. I examined…uh…

"Sasuke is his name." Ino answered.

"Yes, Sasuke. He didn't have…" there was a pause.

"Didn't have what?!"

Mr. Kaiko didn't want to scare poor Ino even more, so he stopped himself.

"Mahm."

"My name is Ino, not Mahm."

"Right. Are your parents home?"

"No, they'll be back at…"

Ino suddenly realized that they'll be back in a half hour!

But, suddenly, Ino had an idea.

"Uh, excuse me for just a second."

Ino ran inside and wrote a note saying she was with Sakura, and would be back at six thirty. Ino ran back outside.

"They'll be back at 5:30."

"Maybe I should give them a ca-"

"Shouldn't we be getting to the hospital?" Ino interrupted. "Why did you stay here with me?"

"Well, I thought your parents were here, Ino."

"Lets just get to the hospital." Ino said, sounding annoyed. "I'll drive."


End file.
